Sora & Roxas
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Twilight Town, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean... Based on the movie "William Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet", with a SoRoku twist.
1. PROLOGUE

MHC: The moment you've all been waiting for~!

**I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU PURCHASE "NO FEAR SHAKESPEARE: ROMEO & JULIET" OR FIND A TRANSLATION OF THIS BECAUSE 96% OF THIS IS GOING TO BE THE ORIGINAL SCRIPT OF THE PLAY. THANK YOU. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

****  
N**aminé enters.

Pure white walls of an almost-empty room surround her as her eyes sweep over the only splashes of colors; various drawings hung delicately upon them.

Approaching the table in the center of the room, she takes a seat at the far end before reaching for her sketchbook and a pencil. Picking up the writing utensil, she begins to draw two figures lovingly embracing one-another; various other silhouettes lean in on either side of the paper, holding weapons up in a menacing manner.

Feeling content with the base structure of the image, Naminé opens the crayon box sitting next to her and begins to color.

What seems like hours that are only minutes pass, and Naminé finishes. Upon the sketchbook before her are people she's come to know within the past. She smiles at her efforts before adding two last details: a flaming heart wrapped with flowers above the two center figures, and a line under the heart that reads

_My only love sprung_

_from my only hate._

Naminé then turns the page to a clean sheet of paper. The walls of a mind, the pages of a heart—her thoughts bring her to inscribe a wildfire of words; and from there she begins to write as she speaks aloud.

"_Two households, both alike in dignity, _

_In fair Twilight Town, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, _

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. _

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; _

_Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; _

_The which if you with patient ears attend, _

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

* * *

_

**Sora + Roxas

* * *

**

_Exit

* * *

_

MHC: I'm not going to spoil the whole cast list just yet. You'll have to wait and find out who's who!

Also, I'm probably going to quote Shakespeare's play en masse, but some lines and scenes won't have them. I'll try to make it flow as best as I can. Enjoy!


	2. ACT I

There's a gentle, calm sigh as Naminé flips the page. Her soft blue eyes take in the blank canvas before her, mind reeling with inspiration, before taking out her crayons again. Naminé begins to draw two men standing in the foreground. In the background, two other men are seen.

As she sketches, the scene unfolds in her head not much unlike a movie reel within a pop-up book. Voices are clear in her head and her hand flows into it's own rhythm as her eyes slide shut.

* * *

Enter.

* * *

It's evening upon Market Street; the sky glows orange and bathes the streets with a golden tint and a lavish shine. Pedestrians of all types wade in and out of the area while the air echoes the flow of relentless chatter.

"I'm getting sick of this, Cloud." The kinsman, Leon, scowls, "We can't let them humiliate us like this. We're NOT taking their garbage."

Cloud laughs, "No, because then we'd be garbage men, correct?"

Sensing the other's teasing, Leon shakes his head. "What I mean is, should they decide to mess with us again we shouldn't hesitate to draw our swords and fight."

The two men had been heading toward the sandlot to meet another kinsman; Tidus. Leon had begun a fit the moment they'd left the train station that was up the hill.

"Perhaps you should focus more on staying out of harm's way, Leon? You're in enough trouble with both our Lord and theirs as it is."

"I strike quickly, being moved." Leon mutters as they head down the steep road to their destination.

Shaking his head, Cloud sighs. "But thou art not quickly moved to strike."

"A dog of the house of Nobody moves me."

"Well I hope you're prepared to be moved…" Cloud mutters as they step into the sandlot, "those men over there are from the Nobody house."

Leon looks in the same direction as Cloud's gaze and instinctively reaches for his gunblade; Xaldin and Luxord, two men from the Nobody house, are reclining upon one of the sandlot benches.

"My naked weapon is out: quarrel, I will back thee."

"How?" Cloud snorts, "turn thy back and run?"

"Fear me not." Leon growls as he gives Cloud a playful push.

"No, marry; I fear thee."

Ignoring the other man, Leon goes to draw his weapon when Cloud grips the handle of Leon's sword before leaning over and tentatively whispering "Let us take the law of our sides; let them begin."

A gaze is caught and the brunet pauses; the Nobodies have spotted them.

"Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them; which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it."

With that, Leon places his thumb between his teeth; closing them upon the digit gently. He makes an obnoxious "Ooooooooh" noise while shaking his other hand in a mocking manner. Cloud let's out a snicker and doesn't hesitate to sneer at the men sitting across the sandlot.

With a look of disgust, Xaldin glares at them, outraged. He stands and stalks toward Leon—followed closely by Luxord—with anger lighting up his purple eyes like a raging fire. "Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" He growls deeply.

"I do bite my thumb, sir." Leon states, nonchalantly.

"Do you bite your thumb at _us_, sir?"

Turning to Cloud, Leon asks in a hushed tones, "Is the law of our side if I say ay?" Cloud shakes his head and Leon turn back to Xaldin. "No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at _you_, sir, but I bite my thumb, sir."

Cloud takes a dominating step foreword. "Do you quarrel sir?"

Xaldin's eyes narrow—knowing exactly what the other two are up to—and he hisses out a bitter, "Quarrel, sir? _No, sir_."

Raising an eyebrow, Cloud smirks. "If you do, sir, I am for you: I serve as good a man as you."

With a sneer, Xaldin takes a fighting stance. "No better."

At that moment, Cloud sees Tidus enters the sandlot and whispers "Say 'better'! Here comes our fellow kinsmen!"

Leon smirks and bites out a "Yes! Better, sir!"

Fully enraged, Xaldin roars "You lie!" before two lances appear in both his hands with a flash. "Draw if you be men!"

Cloud un-holsters his sword as Leon draws his gunblade and all four weapons clash. But before they can spar, Tidus steps in; sword held level and displeasure apparent in his voice.

"Part, fools!" He shouts, "You know not what you do!" He looks all three men in the eye before muttering "Put up your weapons."

A long silence is shared; filled with hateful glances and tight throats. All that is heard is the warm summer wind through the streets, the glittering dust setting upon the ground, and the hushed voices of passersby who have stopped to witness this event.

Then, there is muffled clapping.

All eyes turn to see a hooded figure approaching them casually; his gloved hands applauding them in an amused manner.

"What? Art thou drawn among these… heartless hinds? As if." He removes his hood—brown and silver-streaked pony tail spilling out as a single yellow eye glints with excitement. The scars down his face and the patch covering his right eye proclaim he's seen worse fights, while his toothy smirk reveals sadistic tendencies.

He looks to Tidus and with amusement still plaguing his tone, he says "Turn thee, Tidus. Look upon thy death." With a flash, arrow guns appear in his grasp.

Feeling intimidated, Tidus lowers his sword as to not imply any harm. "I do but keep the peace, Xigbar. Put up thy sword, or manage it to part these men with me."

The smirk on his face widens into a Cheshire smile. "Peace?" He chuckles. "_Peace?_" Tidus feels his stomach knot. "As if. I hate the word. As I hate hell, all Somebodies… and _thee_."

With that, Xigbar sharply raises the gun and fires. The scream of a woman is heard as Tidus swiftly dodges the bullet. Xaldin lunges at Leon and their weapons noisily clash while Cloud strikes at Luxord—only to miss. Xigbar continues to fire and pedestrians duck for cover in the wake of his shots. Within moments, a news team is on scene; taping the experience for all Twilight Town to see.

Somewhere in the household of the Somebodies and Nobodies, both lords watch in shock as their kinsmen battle ferociously; almost feeling inspired by the fight.

Over time, the quarrel causes chaos all about the town as it moves steadily from the sandlot to the plaza. Screams and shouts of protest go unheard as the only thing people can do about the situation is take cover and watch in fear as the battle wages on.

It's the pea of the fight when, from the sky, a shrill but booming voice is heard; causing both sides of the fight to halt in frustration.

"Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace, profaners of this neighbor-stained steel; on pain of torture from those bloody hands, throw your mistemper'd weapons to the ground!"

They look up to see King Mickey with a very disgusted and angered expression upon his face. Unsatisfied, they all spitefully drop their weapons; just as they were told.

Kneeling before the King's throne, Laguna and Xemnas hatefully glance in each-other's direction; blaming one another for the shaming incident that occurred not long ago.

Behind Laguna stands Raine, Leon, Cloud and Tidus; behind Xemnas stands Saïx, Luxord, Xaldin and Xigbar. They all stare at the floor in resentment—throats closed tight with protest and utter loathing as the room floods with disgust.

Sensing their looming despise, the King lets out a sigh before beginning to speak. "Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word by thee, Xemnas and Laguna, have thrice disturb'd the quiet of our streets." The King shakes his head before continuing, "If _ever _you disturb our streets again, your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace. Once more, on pain of death, all men depart." With that, he waves everyone off and all leave for their vehicles in a huff.

The Somebody house car is filled with awkward air: Laguna and Tidus fume while Raine worries.

"O, where is Sora?" Finally she spoke up; her tone somewhere between shaken and relieved. "Saw you him to-day? Right glad I am he was not at this fray.

"Madam," Tidus starts—happy to draw attention away from the shameful scene that occurred earlier. "An hour before the worshipp'd sun peer'd forth the golden window of the east, a troubled mind drave me to walk abroad; where, underneath the Twilight Tower that westward rooteth from the city's side, so early walking did I see your son: towards him I made, but he was ware of me and stole into the covert of the beach: I, measuring his affections by my own, that most are busied when they're most alone, pursued my humour not pursuing his, and gladly shunn'd who gladly fled from me."

"Many a morning hath he there been seen," Laguna sighs, "with tears augmenting the fresh morning dew."

Raine smiles sadly as she shakes her head. "Away from light steals home my heavy son… and private in his chambers pens himself… shuts up his windows; locks fair daylight out… and makes himself an artificial night."

Tidus glances out the window to see they'd arrived at their destination: the beach. Sitting upon a rotting theater-esque stage was Sora; cigarette in his mouth while looking forlorn and adjacent, as per usual.

Take a deep drag.

Exhale.

Dance of smoke.

Unconsciously, his hand jots something into the yellowing, salt-stained pages of a tiny leather-covered notebook.

**Why then,  
O brawling love,  
O loving hate,  
O anything of nothing first create,**

He scribbles on the small space of the line; holding a lit cigarette between his index and middle finger as he writes.

**O heavy lightness, serious vanity  
Misshapen chaos of well-seeming forms…  
**

The car pulls up and he glances in it's direction. Seeing the face of Laguna and Raine in the window, he scowls before standing to turn and walk away.

"Black and portentous must this humor prove…" Laguna mutters before looking in Tidus' direction, "Unless good counsel may be the cause remove."

Knowing what he must do, Tidus opens the car door and steps out. "So please you, step aside. I'll know his grievance or be much denied." He closes the door and makes his way in the direction of Sora.

"Come madam," Laguna smiles, knowing Sora is in good hands. "Let's away."

Tidus approaches the Somebody's heir, sitting on the hollowed log of a poupu tree; his head bowed sadly as he rolls his cigarette between two fingers. He ignores Tidus' presence, even after the kinsman has sat down next to him.

"Good morrow cousin." Tidus smiles while giving a playful nudge to lighten the mood.

"Is the day so young?" Sora drawls; obviously not amused.

"It's only just now nine o' clock."

"Ay me." Sora sighs, "Sad hours seem long." He stands before walking off, knowing Tidus was sure to follow. "Was that my father who left in such a hurry?"

"It was." He said as he caught up to the brunet. "What's making you so sad and your hours so long?"

"Not having that which _having_ makes them short."

"In love?" Tidus asked skeptically.

"Out!"

"Of love?"

"Of her _favor_, where I am _in_ love."

"Alas that love, so gentle in his view," Tidus mock-sighed, "Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!"

Sora laughed, catching on to Tidus' teasing with ease. "Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!" He smiled and gave his cousin a pat on the shoulder. "Where shall we dine?"

Just then, they passed a humble bar sitting on the beach. The large TV screen hanging from the ceiling was broadcasting a news report on the events that took place earlier that morning. Sora stopped and watched the recorded scene unfold while Tidus ducked his head in shame.

"Oh me," Sora sighed, "What fray was here?"

"Sora, I—"

"Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all! Here's much to do with hate but more with love! Why, then? O brawling love—O loving hate—O _anything_, of nothing first create! O heavy lightness… Serious vanity… Misshapen chaos of well-seeming forms. Feather of lead—"

Tidus snickered.

"…are you _laughing_?" Sora asked, appalled.

"No, no… I assure you, I'm crying."

"Why are you crying then, Tidus?"

"Because of how sad you are."

Sora sighed, "Why, such is love's transgression." He started walking again, waving as he did. "Farewell, my coz."

Laughing, Tidus followed. "Soft! I will go along! And if you leave me so you do me wrong!"

Xemnas sat in his office with brows furrowed and eyes contemplative. He looked over the man across his desk; spiked crimson shoulder-length hair, glinting emerald eyes, two purple triangles tattooed underneath his eyes, and a cocky smile to go with his hotheaded attitude.

"But Laguna is bound as well as I in penalty alike;" Xemnas spoke softly. "And 'tis not hard I think for men as old as we to keep the peace."

"Of honorable reckoning, are you both." The red-haired man started, "Pity 'tis you lived at odds so long. But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?"

Xemnas paused to mull the man's words over. "But saying o'er what I've said before, Axel:" he sighed, "My child is yet a stranger in this world. Let two more summers wither in their pride, ere we may think him ripe to be wed."

"Younger than he are happy husbands made."

"And too soon marred are those early made." At this, Axel's smile dropped. Noticing his newfound expression, Xemnas went on. "Axel, you've been in my company for quite a long time now, you know how I feel about this subject." The other man nodded in response. "So what say you to this? I allow you to charm him, and make him fall for you, but my permission is only part of _his_ he agrees to marry you, my blessings and fair words will confirm his choice. This night I hold an old accustomed feast. I welcome you to come to it; it's at my humble house for the evening. There, you will see many people and look at anyone you wish; then choose whoever seems right for you. Who knows? You might not think my son is best for you afterwards."

Axel's smile returned fully, and with a quiet chuckle, he says "I'd be honored, my lord."

Xemnas smiled. "Well then," He pressed a button on a box sitting upon his desk. He leaned over and said "Demyx, please come into my office." before pulling a paper out of a drawer and writing something on it.

A man with dirty-blonde hair and lazy-looking blue eyes entered with a bored expression. "Yes, _my lord_?" He asked sarcastically.

Xemnas handed him the paper. "Find the people on this list and tell them they're welcome at my house tonight. These are the guests of honor, but please, invite everyone that's willing to come."

They were at one of their favorite hangouts—the beach's pool hall. The atmosphere was stuffy, the blowing fans noisy, and the cracking of breaks sharp against their ears. The interior was small, painted half-white half-blue and everything was covered in a thin layer of chalk dust all around. The place wasn't perfect, but they still found themselves coming back to it on countless occasions.

Sora had discarded his shirt and was leaning over the pool table—green fabric tickling the heart tattoo on his wrist while he aims his shot carefully. The crown necklace hanging loosely from his neck jingles as he hits the cue ball with precision; resulting in a good, widespread break.

Tidus eyes the upside-down cross tattoo on his cousin's upper arm with disinterest while the boy plucks up his cigarette from a nearby ashtray and takes a drag.

"Tell me, in sadness, who is it that you love?"

"What?" Sora laughs; the cancer-stick smoke curling out from his lips. "Shall I groan and tell thee?"

"Groan!" Tidus lets out a chuckle before rolling blue chalk over the tip of his pool stick. "Why no! But sadly… tell me who."

"In sadness, cousin," Sora starts playing with the cigarette between his teeth, "I do love a woman."

Tidus smirks as he begins to angle his own shot. "I aimed _so near_ when I supposed you loved…" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You must be a great marksman, then. The woman I love is beautiful, too." On the chalkboard behind the pool table, Sora heartbrokenly scribbles the name _Kairi_ as he awaits his turn.

The pool stick jerks foreword and the cue ball snaps into a small cluster of other balls, but none enter any pockets.

"A beautiful target is the one that gets hit the fastest, you know."

"Well, in that hit you miss. She'll not be hit with Cupid's arrow; nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes, nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold!"

Taken aback, Tidus splutters "So she's made a vow to stay a virgin _forever_? That can't be possible."

"Well, she has," Sora sighs; taking his own pool stick to prepare for another shot. "And in that sparing makes huge waste."

Shaking his head, Tidus sighs as well. "Take my advice: stop thinking about her."

"O, teach me how I should forget to think!"

"By giving liberty unto thine eyes! Examine other beauties!" With that, Sora throws the stick onto the pool table and stalks angrily to the gun and sword holstering counter. "Why Sora, art thou mad?"

"Not mad," He groaned, "But bound more than a madman is! Shut up in prison, kept without my food, whipped and tormented!" He sighed once he reached the counter before pulling out a ticket and handing it to the man sitting behind it. "Good day, good fellow." He said in a quiet tone, and the man wordlessly stood up to get him a holster.

The TV in the back had a newscast going on about a party at the Nobody household, but Sora was too consumed in his own thoughts to care. Tidus was very interested though; sensing something like this could help his cousin forget about the pesky Kairi that was so desperately lusted after.

"Tut, man!" Tidus exclaimed; clapping a hand onto Sora's shoulder. Just then, the man returns with a holster and hands it to brunet. "One fire burns out another's burning, one pain is lessen'd by another's anguish;" Sora turns to leave after taking the holster and fishing his discarded shirt off of a chair. "Turn giddy, and be helped by backward turning; one desperate grief cures with another's languish:" They exit the pool hall and begin to approach Sora's car—a black third-generation camaro. "Take thou some new infection to thy eye, and the rank poison of the old will die."

Sora shakes his head; feeling as though Tidus's efforts are useless. "I hope you have a good cure for the black eye I'm going to give you if you don't shut it."

"Seek all of these people? Ay _me_… I barely know my way around the main Nobody building…" Demyx sighs as he makes his way toward Market Street. "I guess I could just ask for directions. Or directions to find a _map_ at least…" He glances around hastily to see the streets were fairly empty; considering the evening was when everyone was either at work, school, or home. However, his luck seemed to change for the better as he saw two men standing at the counter of one of the shops.

"You know," The one of them with blond hair spoke, "I wish you'd just chill it with all this heart-sickness, Sora. It's getting on my nerves."

"Bite me." Growled the one with brown hair.

On closer inspection, he saw they were buying cigarettes.

"H-hey!" He called before rushing to them. They turned and gave him an odd look and he stopped as he reached them. "Sorry if this is sudden but I literally have no sense of direction around this town. Do you two know where I can buy a map? Better yet, do you know where any of these houses are?" Demyx held up the guest list, and Sora took it without question.

After looking it over, he said "Looks like a fair assembly you've got here. What's the occasion?"

"There's a big costume party going on tonight at the Nobody house. You can come if you'd like… I guess the bigger the turnout the better."

Sora nods and hands the list to Tidus, who also glances over it. "Most of these houses you'll find in the plaza. Some are up the road going to station tower… and some are _. I'd honestly suggest you buy a map though if you really are as lost as you seem; this guy right here supplies them." He gestured toward the merchant behind them while Tidus handed the paper back to Demyx.

Demyx lets out a heavy sigh. "Thanks! I owe you one… if you do come to the party tell the bouncer that Demyx sent you. That'll get anyone in."

Sora and Tidus bid him farewell as Demyx steps up to the counter. The merchant asks in a very gruff and heavily accented voice, "Whaddaya buyin'?"

Once they got back to Sora's car, Tidus spoke, in a playful tone, "The beautiful Kairi, whom you love _so much,_ will be at the Nobody's traditional feast with all the admired beauties of Twilight Town." Sora shrugged in reply, so Tidus continued. "Go thither and, with unattainted eye, compare her face with some that I shall show, and I will make thee think thy swan a _crow_."

Slumping in his seat, Sora sighs; obviously not pleased with his cousin's constant heckling. "When the devout religion of mine eye maintains such falsehood, then turn tears to fires. And these, who often drown'd could never die, transparent heretics, be burnt for liars! One fairer than my love?" He laughs bitterly, "The all-seeing sun ne'er saw her match since first the world begun!"

"Come on, you first decided she was beautiful when there wasn't a soul around to compare her to. But tonight, you can let your eyes wander and compare her to another beautiful person who will be at this feast, and perhaps then your opinion will _hopefully_ change."

Sora snorted before starting the car and driving off. "I'll go along with you. Not because I think I'll find someone better, but so I can see the woman I love."

The Nobody house was brimming with excitement as various servants were working hard to pull together the party that was going to go on in just a few short hours. The entire bottom floor was a heavily-trafficked area of people carrying ladders, decorations, plates of food, and various other things. The guest turn out was to be immensely large, and many preparations had to be done before time was up.

One of them was to find—

"ROXAS!"

Saïx's voice boomed as he slipped his way through the traffic on the lower floor and over to the stairs. Coming down those very stairs was Larxene; looking fairly occupied herself.

"Larxene!" He snapped, and said woman jumped in fright. "Larxene, where is my son? Call him forth to me."

Larxene sighed in frustration. "I bade him come! God forbid." Saïx marched off back downstairs, and Larxene stepped back up the stairs. "Roxas!"

Meanwhile, in Roxas' bathroom, he had the bath tub filled and was laying facedown in the warm water; head submerged and breath held tightly. It was all he could do to silence the chaos around the house and help ease his pulsing headache.

"_ROXAS!"_

His eyes opened and he stared at the bottom of the tub with a fish-like expression; hearing the muffled cries of his name _somewhere_.

He pulled his head out of the water and took a sharp breath, hearing the cries of his name once again. He rolled over onto his back and sighed before sinking back into liquid bliss… until his name was screeched _again_. He stepped out quickly and pulled on a nearby bathrobe before darting out of his door to see what the problem was _this_ time.

Saïx had just made a left turn to search upstairs while Larxene went to check once again downstairs when Roxas made it to the center of the large staircase.

"I am here!" He cried, "What is your will?"

They both turned to see him, and then came to stand on either side before hurrying Roxas back to his room.

Roxas and Saïx were already inside when Saïx spoke, "I'll tell you what the matter is—" He turned to Larxene, who hadn't entered. "—Larxene leave us for a while, we must talk in secret." He slammed the door in the confused woman's face before pausing and opening it again. "…Larxene come back again, I have remembered you can listen to our secrets." As Larxene stepped in, he continued. "Thou know'st my son is of a pretty age."

"Thou wast the prettiest babe that e'er I nursed." She said while shooting a smile at the boy, and Roxas smiled back.

"By my count I was your parent much upon these years that you were now a maid. Thus then in brief, the valiant Axel seeks you for his love."

"A man, young boy!" Larxene exclaims excitedly, "Such a man as all the world—why, he's a man of _wax_!"

Saïx laid a gentle hand on Roxas' shoulder and smiled softly. "Twilight Town's summer hath not such a flower."

"Nay he's a flower. In faith, a very flower!"

"This night you shall behold him at our feast; read o'er the volume of young Paris' face, and find delight writ there with beauty's pen. Examine every married lineament, and see how one another lends content and what obscured in this fair volume lies find written in the margent of his eyes. This precious book of love, this unbound lover, to beautify him, only lacks a cover: so shall you share all that he doth possess, by having him, making yourself no less."

"Nay, bigger!"

Saïx rolled his eyes at Larxene before continuing. "Speak briefly. Can you like of Axel's love?"

Roxas paused to think; his head dizzy from all the speaking going on around him. "I'll look at him and try to like him… at least, if what I see is likeable. But I won't fall for him any more than your permission allows."

Just then, Demyx burst through the door, panting heavily and wearing the uniform of a waiter. "First it's guest collecting and now this… Saïx! The guests are here! Dinner is being served, people are asking for you, people have asked for Roxas, people are cursing for Larxene in the pantry… it's sheer chaos. And now I have to go serve the guests. Please follow!"

Saïx sighs, "Larxene and I will follow. Roxas, please get into costume and come down when you're ready."

He leaves the room, and Larxene gives him a short embrace, muttering "Go, boy; seek happy nights to happy days!" before exiting with Saïx—leaving Roxas behind with heavy thoughts on his mind, and not nearly enough time to get ready.

Fireworks explode—shattering like brightly colored plates of glass in the sky while sparkling pixie dust flutters to the earth in their wake. Sora looks up toward the stars, back on the beach sitting on the old decaying stage—the rendezvous point.

Tidus, Leon and Cloud are dancing behind him like merry fools while he stares at the bursting colors above with half-interest. The entire beach is having a party of their own; a celebration at the Nobody house means a festival everywhere else.

Sora is dressed as the Jack of hearts (pretty much just a knight costume with heart detailing), Tidus is a jester, Cloud is in a toga with roman sandals, and Leon is a Spartan. They all looked ridiculous, but no one seemed to care; they just danced and sang horribly to the music on the loudspeakers as they waited for their final friend to arrive.

Just then, a navy blue Honda Accord pulls up; the driver's hysterical laughing clear over the roaring engine. Everyone pauses to look as a person wearing a Mad Hatter costume steps out of the car. Simultaneously, they shout, "_RIKU!_"

Said boy laughs again before tipping his hat and taking a bow. "Please, please, hold your applause."

"Now the party's getting started!" Tidus exclaims.

"Autographs anyone?" Riku jokes and Sora can't help but smile as his friend makes jerky dance moves and sings along terribly to the music. "We're no strangers to love,He garbles, "You know the rules… and so do I!" Riku steps up to the stage and pulls something out of his hat; flashing it to the other four there. "A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from…_ any o-ther guy!_" The paper read _Riku and friends_—confirming their entry into the Nobody household. They all cheered and Riku approached Sora playfully. "I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you… understand!" He began to do pelvic thrusts, and Sora awkwardly scooted away. "Never gonan give you up, never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and… desert you!"

The other's continued the song, "Never gonna make you cry, never gonna _say goodbye!_ Never gonna tell a lie and… desert you!"

"Nay gentle Sora," Riku laughed, "we must have you dance!"

The brunet chuckled, "Not I, believe me! You have dancing shoes with nimble soles. I have a soul of _lead_!"

Snickering, Riku gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. "You are a lover. Borrow Cupid's wings and soar with them above a common ground."

"Under love's heavy burden do I _sink_."

"Too great oppression for a tender thing."

"Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn."

"If love be rough with you, be rough with love!" Riku smiles before grabbing Sora and pulling him to the center of the stage. "Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down!" The others huddle around him and gleefully hoist him into the sand behind the stage.

"But 'tis no wit to go!" Sora exclaims in annoyance.

"Why, may one ask?" Riku teases.

"I dreamt a dream tonight."

"And so did I."

"Well, what was yours?"

"That dreamers often lie."

"In bed asleep while they do dream things true…"

"Oh," Riku drawls sarcastically, pulling something out of his pocket, "then I see Queen Mab hath been with you?" He holds up a small silver box and Sora eyes it hungrily; knowing what sits inside. "She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes in shape no bigger than an agate-stone on the fore-finger of an alderman, drawn with a team of little atomies athwart men's noses as they lie asleep; her wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs, the cover of the wings of grasshoppers, the traces of the smallest spider's web, the collars of the moonshine's watery beams, her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film, her wagoner a small grey-coated gnat, not so big as a round little worm prick'd from the lazy finger of a maid. Her chariot is an empty hazel-nut made by the joiner squirrel or old grub, time out o' mind the fairies' coach makers. And in this state she gallops night by night through lovers' brains, and then they dream of…"

Riku pauses for breath; all eyes curiously upon him.

"…love. O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight, o'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees, o'er ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream. Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck," He reaches out and presses his thumb to Sora's Adam's apple, "and then dreams he of cutting foreign throats. And being thus frighted swears a prayer or two and sleeps again." He let's go and turns to the others. "This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs that presses them and learns them first to bear, making them women of good carriage!" He turns to the sky and screams, loud enough to echo over the loudspeakers, "_THIS IS SHE!_"

Shocked, Sora touches Riku's shoulder gently. His friend snaps around to look at him through stormy eyes.

"Peace, good Riku, peace…" He whispers, "Thou talk'st of nothing."

Riku mutters "True," through heavy breaths. "I talk of dreams, which are the children of an idle brain, begot of nothing but vain fantasy, which is as thin of substance as the air and more inconstant than the wind, who wooes even now the frozen bosom of the north, and, being anger'd, puffs away from thence, turning his face to the dew-dropping south."

Tidus steps foreword, agitation visible in his expression. "This wind you're talking about is blowing us off our course. Dinner is probably over now, and I wouldn't doubt we get there too late!" With that, he makes frustrated steps toward Sora's car, shortly followed by Leon and Cloud.

"I fear, too early," Sora whispers, "for my mind misgives some consequence yet hanging in the stars shall bitterly begin his fearful date with this night's revels and expire the term of a despised life closed in my breast by some vile forfeit of untimely death. But he, that hath the steerage of my course, direct my sail."

Riku smiles at him before handing him the silver box with the LSD-laced pill inside. Without another second's notice, Sora takes it out and pops it.

With a newfound excitement, he points to the sky and screams "On, lusty gentlemen!"

Sora can't really tell what's going on. He knows he's in his car, and everyone is singing along to the radio, which is pounding through the speakers. The window is rolled down, and everything is in slow motion. Lights pass in long, streaking blurs as more fireworks ignite the sky—the popping of their explosions come into his earshot as a delayed, drawled out booming noises. The next thing he knows, he's being pulled out of the car and to the front of the Nobody house. He feels Tidus pull a cheap Phantom of the Opera mask over his face as Riku shows the bouncer his invitation.

"They're with me," Riku proclaims, earning a wary look from the bouncer.

"Demyx sent us, too." Sora finds himself nonchalantly blurting out, and the bouncer shrugs.

"Go on ahead, then." He says, but they're already inside by then.

Everything is dragging by in big blurs of shadows, lights and people; Sora is dazed and he can't seem to gather his thoughts or surroundings properly.

He looks far to the left to see Xigbar—dressed as a pirate—and Xaldin—dressed as a nobleman—dancing very smoothly before leaning in to kiss. He glances to his right to see Cloud and Leon making suggestive faces at each-other while sipping glasses of wine wedding-style.

Everything seems to drip out of his vision as he closes his eyes and whispers "Your drugs are _quick_…"

He turns to see Xemnas strutting about—dressed as a king—looking pleased at the party. "I have seen the day that I have worn a visor and could tell a whispering tale in a fair lady's ear such as would please." He laughs; sequined costume glittering in the lights.

Sora shuts his eyes closed again, opening them to a spinning room, too-merry subjects, screaming women and sparkling sequins.

So he closes them again, and when he opens them, he's staring into the drain of a sink.

He opens his mouth to exhale, and feels the bubbles float up by his face and ripple the water near his ears.

He yanks his head out, gasping for breath, before pulling off the cheap, soaking-wet mask and discarding it in the water. He looks himself in the mirror, confused as to why he was in the bathroom, but uncaring enough to wonder why. The music in the background has changed to a slow song, and he does an about-face to further examine the environment when he sees a large fish tank a yard away from him.

He approaches it; admiring the way the small fish almost glow neon in the light. He follows a curious-looking clownfish to the bottom of the tank, but then catches a glimpse of a crystalline eye. He stands up straight, and so does the person on the other side of the tank. Swallowing hard, he sees a boy with short blonde hair standing up from his head, perfectly pale skin, and a face to match the angel costume he's wearing in all ways.

The other boy eyes Sora over: brown spiked hair, ocean-blue eyes, and tan sun-kissed skin. Sora catches the blond's gaze; causing the other boy to glance away in embarrassment, and then sheepishly look back again.

They both take slow steps toward the end of the tank, and Sora feels his nose pressing up against the glass. Seeing this, the other boy giggles, making Sora feel a large grin form on his face.

"Roxas! Your mother calls!"

The other boy turns to a woman with lightning blonde hair dressed in a risqué honey-bee costume. Sora could just faintly make out what the woman was saying, but she pulls the other boy—Roxas—off somewhere after earning one last smile from him; gauging Sora to follow.

It doesn't take long for him to catch up; the blond boy's gaze never leaving. The next thing Roxas knows though, he's in the embrace of Axel—dressed as a devil—who smirks and says "Will you now deny to dance?"

"A man, young boy, such a man." Saïx—who's only costume is wolf ears and tail—swoons.

Axel and Roxas begin to dance; Roxas not willingly as he attempts to search for Sora's face in the crowd. To his joy, he finds it, but unfortunately, so does Xigbar.

Outraged, he growls, "What dares that slave come hither to fleer and scorn at our solemnity? As if! Now, by the stock and honor of my kin, to strike him dead; I hold it not a sin!" He dashes to dispose of the Somebody, but instead runs into Xemnas, who still looks pleased with the party's turnout.

"Why, how now kinsman?" He chuckles, "Wherefore storm you so?"

"My lord, this is that villain, Sora." He hisses, pointing in the direction of the boy. "A Somebody—our foe!"

"Young Sora is it?"

"'Tis he!"

"Content thee, gentle coz, let him alone; I would not for the wealth of all the town here in my house do him disparagement. Therefore be patient; take no note of him."

Feeling more frustrated with every second, Xigbar growls, "It fits when such a villain is guest, I'll not endure him."

All joy drops from Xemnas' expression then. He glares daggers at Xigbar; sending a perfectly clear message simply with his gaze. "He _shall_ be endured. What, goodman boy? I say, he shall. Go to. Am I the master here, or you? Go to!"

"As if! My Lord, 'tis a shame!"

"You'll make a mutiny among my guests. It is only this one night, Xigbar—don't ruin this for anyone." With that, Xemnas turns and leaves a fuming Xigbar in his wake.

Meanwhile, Sora couldn't tear his eyes from the seemingly literal angel constantly catching his gaze from the center of the room. The rosy blush painted upon pale cheeks made his heart flutter like a hummingbird within his chest. He gripped onto a pillar, feeling it was all he could do to stop from melting into a puddle of bliss. "Did my heart love till now?" He asks himself softly, "Forswear it, sight; for I never saw true beauty till this night."

Even after watching the obviously affectionate gestures Axel gave, Sora never felt his smile nor stare falter—his mind and heart lost within the crystalline eyes of Roxas. The song comes to a quiet end and everyone turns to the stage to applaud and cheer while confetti rains from the ceiling. Sora slithers in from the crowd; standing next to another pillar just behind Roxas. Axel looks back briefly to smile at Roxas, who awkwardly returns the expression, before facing the stage and clapping again.

Seizing the opportunity, Sora reaches out and takes Roxas' hand before pulling him up against the pillar to whisper in his ear "If I profane with my unworthiness hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this…" He pulls back when he sees Axel turn around to smile again before once more turning back. Leaning foreword again, this time closer, Sora continues. "…My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He lifts Roxas' hand to his mouth for a peck, but the other boy pulls him behind the pillar before he can.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong with your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Sora smiled, unable to help the urge to brush a stray hair out of the other boy's face. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" He leaned in to kiss Roxas, but the blond pulled away and began to take a few steps away from the pillar; a bright blush enveloping his face.

"Ay pilgrim," He giggled, "Lips that they must use in prayer."

Sora walked foreword and stepped in front of Roxas; unsatisfied with this response. They were now standing in front of the house's elevator, and Sora reached over and pressed the button for it to come down.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Smirking, Roxas spoke quietly, "Saints do not move, even when they grant prayers."

Mirroring the look Sora leans close, whispering "Then move not, while I act out my prayer."

The elevator rings as it opens, and out of the corner of his eye, Roxas sees Saïx and Axel heading in their direction. Without a moment to react, Sora places a hand on the back of Roxas' head and hip before pulling him into both the elevator a deep kiss. The doors close and their eyes shut—lost in a perfect moment.

They part, and Sora whispers, "Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged,"

Roxas smiles and he reaches up to touch Sora's face. "Then have my lips the sin they have took?"

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again!"

With that, they kiss again; hands roaming wherever they please without a shred of protest while tongues play gently and lips meet one time after another. Sora's mouth breaks away to travel down Roxas' neck as the blond sighs out "You kiss by th' book."

The elevator opens, and they step out, laughing. Roxas hears his name called and he looks to the stairs to see Saïx and Axel coming up them. Hastily, he pushes Sora back into the elevator and their lips meet once again just as the doors close. What seems like seconds later, they reopen; a very unpleased looking Larxene standing before them.

She looks at Sora, and then looks at Roxas. "Saïx craves a word with you. Come, let's away." She takes Roxas' wrist and pulls him out of the elevator; Sora hot on their heels.

Roxas is already at the top of the staircase when Sora sees them from the bottom—coming to the horrible realization that Saïx is a father of Roxas'. "Is he…" He breathes, confusion apparent in his expression. "…a_ Nobody_?"

Roxas is halted after Axel and Saïx have long since left. He sees the look on Sora's face and mirrors it. Larxene backtracks and takes his wrist in her grasp again. "His name is Sora." She mutters, "He is a Somebody; the only son of your great enemy."

They stare horrified at each other; knots forming in their stomachs and throats tight with fear.

Just then Leon and cloud brush past Sora, followed by Riku who throws an arm over his shoulders and attempts to pull him along. "Away, be gone—the sport is at it's best."

"Ay so I fear," He starts; unable to tear his vision away from the beautiful Roxas. "the more is my unrest."

Riku pulls him away, despite his companion's frozen stature, and they go outside to retrieve their weapons. Roxas slips out of Larxene's grasp and dashes for the balcony that over-looks the exit. Fumbling with the lock, he curses before opening it and stepping out in time to see Sora being dragged to his car. Sora sees Roxas and their stare is returned once more as Sora is hoisted into his car, along with the many retrieved weapon holsters, before it begins to slowly drive off.

"My only love sprung from my only hate…" Roxas mutters, "Too early seen unknown, and known too late. Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy."

Meanwhile, Xigbar watches with a scowl as the Somebody boys pull out of the driveway and into the street. "I will withdraw," He snarls, "But this intrusion shall, now seeming sweet, convert to bitterest gall."

* * *

With a sigh, Naminé sets her sketchbook back down upon the table. Her hand aches, and her eyes are tired, but she feels it's worth it. She takes a quick last look at the things she drew:

Leon and Cloud standing in the foreground with Xaldin and Luxord in the background…

Sora sitting on the rotting theatre…

Xemnas and Axel sitting across from one another…

Sora and Tidus sitting in the black Camaro with Demyx speaking to the merchant in the background…

Roxas' face submerged in the bathtub…

Fireworks going off as Riku stands next to a sitting Sora…

The aquarium separating Roxas and Sora…

Then finally, Sora and Roxas' kiss.

With a smile, she closes it; feeling content with the day's work and eager for what else she'll draw on a later date.

* * *

_Exit

* * *

_

I'm going to rewrite this later. Enjoy.


End file.
